


【翻译】Let me ease thy sorrow

by Iumicus



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blow Jobs, Depressed Maedhros, Feanorincest, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Rescue from Thangorodrim, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, after the fucking Nirnaeth worse than ever, postThangorodrim, 翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iumicus/pseuds/Iumicus
Summary: 在泪雨之战和Fingon之死后，Maedhros的精神状态日渐糟糕， Maglor终于决定采取一些非常手段。（基于某天晚上突然击中我的这段对话：“Findekano用的是什么方法才让你睡去？” “与你无关”[..]“…用他的嘴来取悦我” “你允许我也这么做吗？”）
Relationships: Maedhros | Maitimo/Maglor | Makalaurë
Kudos: 7





	【翻译】Let me ease thy sorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let me ease thy sorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445785) by [Sleepless_Malice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Malice/pseuds/Sleepless_Malice). 



> （作者）声明：精灵们（可惜）不属于我。他们属于J.R.R.托尔金和托尔金基金会——我只是更深地探索了一下他们。这个故事没有用于商业用途。  
> （译者）声明：人物和故事都不属于我。译者英文很烂，中文更烂，激情翻译，没有beta，大量意译。请有条件的朋友阅读原文。2020.06.13，竟然在sy上收到了评论，愧疚地重修了一些过于烂的段落

当Maglor打开通向主室的沉重大门时，寒风扑面而来。现在还算不上冬天，但不生火取暖还是让人冻得打颤。房间里的壁炉是空的，但Maedhros之前答应会生火的。  
他没有。但Maglor并不知道他这么做的原因，上次分别时，他兄弟的最后一句话是：“我会的。”  
他叹了口气，关门走进房间。  
他们需要谈谈，他们好几天前就该谈谈了。  
但他们没有。  
他感受到Maedhros的每次呼吸。当他推开嘎吱作响的大门的时候，他兄弟特有的气味就传了过来。  
Maglor的视线从沾满雨水的窗户转向房间尽头空荡荡的壁炉，壁炉里只有一层灰烬。他不情愿地叹了口气。他的叹气并非出于愤怒或者怨恨，尤其是他看向蜷缩在冰冷的壁炉前的躺椅上兄长时。Maglor注意到他只穿了一件单薄的衬衣，双眼失去焦距，仿佛完全从所处的世界中抽离开了，他的皮肤像灰烬一样苍白，毫无生气。当然，Maedhros在发抖——鉴于寒冷的室温和他单薄的衣着，这并不让人意外，可他既没有意识到自己悲惨的处境，也没有看到他的兄弟。  
他很可能根本没听到自己进来的声音。  
Maglor清清嗓子示意。但Maedhros依然像廊柱下的大理石雕像般毫无反应。  
“Russandol，这里很冷。”Maglor小心翼翼地说，想把他的兄长从他躲藏的世界唤回到现实。但当他走近时，他看到了他真实的痛苦：他全身颤抖，无神的双眼呆呆盯着空气。  
Maglor的话没有获得任何回应。

这是我的错，Maglor苦涩地想着，我该对这一切负责。没有一天他不为自己的决定悔恨，是他让Maedhros变成了现在的样子。既然那时Fingon能把他救回来，他必然也是可以的，他就该去救他的。  
但他没有。  
相反，他选择了“为诺多全族的利益”牺牲他的兄弟。  
他们都做了相同的选择。但那时是他代理Maedhros摄政，是他夜夜为自己未能做的事陷入煎熬。其他人，尤其是Celegorm 和Curufin，并不为他们兄长正陷在日复一日的折磨中的事实所动，过去的几日尤为如此。 

“Nelyo，”他又说了一遍，这次声音大了一点，但是没有响到会让对方从座位上惊起，“这个房间很冷，非常冷，你冻僵了，你在发抖——而且筋疲力尽。” Maedhros的眼眶青黑，显然缺乏睡眠。  
“我没法睡觉。”Maedhros只是说。  
显而易见，Maglor在心里想，转向壁炉。他们现在最需要的是火焰的温暖，尤其是Maedhros。 他一边堆起木头，一边皱着眉头看着他的兄弟: “你已经多久没睡觉了？几天? ”  
也许更长。  
他不能分辨，但这已经不重要了——是几天，或者几周——这对身体伤害很大——甚至更糟。  
“大概吧。”Maedhros耸肩，好像这一切都与他无关。  
Maglor一直很有耐心，但他戏剧般的生活，如今又要有新的一幕上演。 “Nelyo！ 你需要睡觉，否则你的身体会在某一时刻崩溃的！”他责备这种令人心碎的无动于衷，声音比他原本打算的响得多。但随之——尤其是当Maedhros震惊地睁大眼睛时——他又感到十分愧疚，他把注意力转回那堆木头，并把点燃了它们。  
他听到身后布料的沙沙作响，然后他哥哥的声音传来: “那又如何？”  
Maglor感到无措，彻彻底底的无措。他该说什么，该做什么才能减轻他兄弟的痛苦？  
他深吸了一口混上了冷杉燃烧气味的空气，从摇曳的火焰前由跪姿站起，转身坐在躺椅的边缘，Maedhros仍然蜷缩着，双臂抱膝。他像是苦难一词具象化了，Maglor同情地看着他。

“Maitimo，”他用比之前柔和得多的语调说，并握住兄长的手，“你，和我一样清楚你在毁灭你自己。有些药可以帮助你在睡眠中放松一会儿。  
他的模样来比Maglor预想的还要糟糕。  
“Káno，”Maedhros回答道，这些话几乎听不见，好像他因自己的烦恼感到羞愧，“草药已经不再能让我睡眠了。我一闭上眼睛，仿佛又被困在了最黑暗的地牢里，仿佛又站在战场上，双手沾满鲜血，珍视的一切都将逝去——那些记忆萦绕着我，比以往任何时候都要可怕。”  
也许不是任何时候，Maglor沉默地想，但这是Maedhros第一次感觉到自己是完全孤独的，没有人来减轻他的烦恼，分担他的痛苦和忧愁。直到几个月前，一直他们的堂弟Fingon总能让Maedhros从痛苦中解脱一会儿，哪怕是暂时地、部分地。 Fingolfin的长子是Maedhros最黑暗的夜晚里的灯塔，是他在一波波恐慌的袭击前紧抓不放的稻草。  
而现在，Fingon不在了。

深重的沉默。他们沉浸在各自的思绪中，但Maglor怀疑他们的想的是同一个人。在对方意识到之前，Maglor靠近他的兄弟，把把交叉的双臂放在他哥哥的膝盖前，枕上他的头。  
Maedhros从沉思中惊醒，几乎畏缩了。  
Maglor知道他不应该说出来，他知道他甚至不应该这样想，但是他还是这样做了。这些不恰当的想法不是第一次在他的脑海中飘荡，尤其是当金色的火光与Maedhros的铜色发丝中相映时。  
Maglor凝视着他: “他做了什么? ”  
Maedhros第一次真正地坐起，疲惫地看着他： “你到底在指什么? ”  
“嗯... ... ”他开始说，他平时的口才现在完全失去用武之地，“这不是你第一次像现在这样痛苦了，但是我从来没有见过你这么绝望，你以前也从来没有这么多天不睡觉。”  
他很清楚提起在那场被诸神遗弃的泪雨之战中Fingon的死亡只是在他兄弟的心上又划开了一个新的伤口。这场屠杀的名字是再合适不过了：无数眼泪的战斗——他们确实流下了无数的眼泪，尤其是Maedhros。  
“也许吧，”Maedhros虚弱地回答说，“我不知道。”  
Maglor不相信他的话。

“Nelyo! ” Maglor用力地叹了口气，“Findekano是如何让你入睡的? ” 他问道。Maglor知道他正走入危险的境地，他准备面对他兄弟的愤怒。他看到他的怒气上涌，但又像潮水一样退去。  
他的询问只遭到沉默的回答。  
Maglor又一次深深地叹了口气。  
Maedhros是如此固执——他向来如此，但他的生活正变得一年比一年更糟。 大多数时候，Maglor会容忍他哥哥无礼的行为，也学会了如何应对。  
Maglor注意到Maedhros炸了找眼，然后露出轻蔑的目光。“不关你的事，”最后他说，声音像外面呼啸的风一样冰冷。

好吧，这确实与他无关，从来都与他无关。  
“你以为我不知道你们这么多年在门后做什么吗? ”  
“既然你已经知道了，为什么还要问? ” Maedhros回应，但是Maglor 没有被影响，他继续说道: “难道不是我在你快乐的哭声传到我们的父母耳朵里之前，用竖琴声把它们遮挡？难道不是我当你在树林里流连忘返时，想出新的借口? ”  
在从火焰的温暖里，Maedhros身体的颤抖已经舒缓，但是那些勾起回忆的词句又让他发抖了。“Kano，请不要再说下去了。”Maedhros乞求道，他的样子令人心碎。  
Maglor确实深感抱歉。他的兄弟是如此脆弱，如此破碎，似乎世界上没有任何东西可以治愈他的痛苦。  
“我不会——只要你告诉我Findekano是怎么安慰你的。”  
沉重的寂静降临了，在暴风雨前的平静里，Maglor发现自己在思考，他注视着Maedhros眼中闪烁的情感。愤怒，甚至憎恨，还有忧虑和悲伤，以及更多他无法解读的东西。

“取悦我，”Maedhros不舒服地说，嘴唇抽搐着，露出羞耻的表情。很明显，这些记忆伤他得那么深。一种难以形容的悲伤笼罩住了他受伤的脸，“直到我释放，直到我在他的怀抱里获得平静。”  
这包含百万种方式。  
Maglor小心翼翼地把他的兄弟的手握住，当然，那是冰冷、毫无生气的，仿佛它的主人已经邻近曼督斯的大厅。  
“怎样，Nelyo? ” 他问道，感到一阵剧烈的颤抖掠过他的身体。他不应该问的，他一点也不应该，他应该在点燃壁炉就离开，可是他没有，他着了魔似的留了下来。  
Maedhros困惑地眨眼，不知道该说什么，他好像在默默地问: 为什么你一定要知道？为什么要把伤口再撕开？  
“用……用他的嘴。”这些话几乎听不见，好像Maedhros对自己所说的感到羞愧。 “自从我回来后，这是我所能承受的全部了。”  
他们以前从来没有谈论过这些，至少自从他们都离开了蒙福之地后没有，但是这似乎就是所有谜语的答案，为什么没有任何治疗师的草药能抚慰他的兄弟。

在他能够理解他兄弟的话到底揭示了什么痛苦的事实前，他说：“你允许……你允许我也这么做吗? ” 他对自己平淡的语调感到吃惊; 他竟然真的大声说出来了。  
Maedhros震惊和慌乱地睁大了眼睛，眼中闪烁着愤怒的光。 “你失去了理智吗? ” 他怒斥道，如果不是Maglor挡住了他，Maedhros一定会站起身，但是他只是僵硬地一动不动。 “你是我的兄弟，”他仿佛在说一件不言自明的事，这让Maglor自己的怒气也燃烧起来。  
“这又如何? ” 他反驳道。神啊，这全错了，全错了。然而他的心脏正砰砰地撞击着胸膛，感他的双手颤抖，他下身的某个器官缓缓背叛了他。  
“不，你不可能是认真的的——你，和我一样，清楚这种提议是不被认可，是被古老的法律所禁止的。与血亲进行这种行为是有罪的。你是我的亲兄弟，Kano。”他重复，现在冷静了一些，但双眼眼睛仍然在火焰的光芒下危险地闪烁着。

“亲兄弟，堂兄弟，立誓者，弑亲者，到最后又有什么区别呢? ”  
“我们已经被众神诅咒了，”Maedhros凝视着他的眼睛，同意他的话，“但你提议的仍然是错误的。”  
“那就是错误的吧，我不在乎。唯一重要的是让你平静下来，至少放松一些，让你远离悲伤一会儿。” 唯一重要的是你活着，Maglor不断告诉自己，他所给予的是不过是一种安慰，没有别的，更不是他梦中的幻想。一个谎言。不——两者皆是。  
“Kano，”Maedhros轻声回应，灰色的眼睛后面隐藏着什么。  
当言语失去效力，就轮到行动了——Maglor在他兄弟的两腿间不假思索地跪下，伸手摸索Maedhros的裤带。  
很明显，Maedhros仍然陷在矛盾里，他脸上的表情清晰地反映着他的内心的斗争：他在沉默地问自己该说什么或做什么。但Maglor没有被他影响，仍继续他的工作。他吃惊地发现在布料下方，他兄长地阴茎已经开始变硬，并在他的轻触下颤抖。显然，Maglor不是唯一受到影响的人，这更鼓舞了他。他把一只手轻放在裤带上，让手指滑下丝绸般的皮肤; 那里很热，但还没有完全硬挺，不过正在他的触摸下不断接近那个状态。他发现自己也硬了。  
在他的上方，他听到他兄弟呼吸停顿，在他能有任何想法之前，Maedhros的手按住了他的。 “我……我不喜欢这样”最后他解释，而Maglor困惑地注视着他。  
“站起来，转身。”Maedhros的语调带有歉意，但也奇怪得强硬。  
Maglor仍然感到困惑，然而他还是按照要求做了，他震惊于自己真的要成功了。

Maedhros摸索着他的发辫末端，解开了今天早些时候Maglor用来绑发的皮绳。他想知道这是怎么回事，如果他的兄弟希望看到自己散着头发，他可以直接说的，因为他自然会按照他说的去做。但这并不是Maedhros的想法; 在Maglor能进一步思考之前，他感觉到自己的左臂被拉到身后，然后是右臂，直到双手碰到一起。  
“我很抱歉，”Maedhros低声说，他如此心揪。Maglor觉得自己的心好像要碎了。仔细、宽松但也不至于让他无法挣脱地，Maedhros用皮绳绑住 Maglor 的手腕，并打结固定。 “这是……我不能忍受任何人的手碰到我的皮肤，自从……” 他的声音渐渐消失了。Maglor转过身，又跪了下来，抬头对上他哥哥的目光。  
“好了。没事的。” 哦，他是多么渴望抚慰他，比以往任何时候都更加渴望，他想用双臂环抱他，减轻他的痛苦——至少一点点，不管这意味着什么，这要求他做什么。  
Maedhros低下头，喃喃地又道了一个歉。 “你可以收回你的提议的，”他镇定下来后补充道，“我理解。”  
“不，”Maglor用不知道从何而来的坚决说。  
啊，诚然，起初，当Maedhros把他的双手绑在背后时，他很吃惊，但想起他的兄弟在被囚禁是不得不忍受的痛苦，这无疑是可以理解的。  
多年来，对于在Angband到底发生了什么，他只有模糊不清的猜测，但这足以让Maglor得出自己的结论。

由于Maedhros除了睁大眼睛看着他之外什么也没做，他改变了姿势，把嘴凑到他哥哥的马裤上，用牙齿咬住麻绳，徒劳地往下拉。  
“对不起，”Maedhros道歉，终于意识到问题，伸手来帮助他。他的指尖在他的嘴唇上停留了过长的一秒钟，然后他开始摆弄那些系带，直到他的勃起最终得到解放，Maglor又一次感到他犹豫不决。  
“你不必这么做的，”Maedhros一边说，一边把手拿开。  
“对，我不必，但是我想。” Maglor回答道，他低下头，向他渴望已久的东西靠近。 尽管改变了位置，他还是透过他又长又密的睫毛盯着他哥哥的眼睛。Maedhros用混合着期待和担忧的目光看着他，但是当Maglor跨过最后一英寸，用他的嘴唇包住着他兄弟的勃起时，他保持了沉默。

Maedhros试图微笑，让他的一根手指沿着他的下巴，顺着脖子的线条划下，直到他的束腰外衣让位于苍白的皮肤。即使没有别的暗示，Maglor还是觉得这种触摸让他兴奋，让他发狂，他低下了头，让马德罗斯半硬的勃起滑进了嘴里。  
是的，离他上一次沉溺于这种事已经有一段时间了，但很明显，正如Maedhros对他爱抚的回应一样，这些年来他也没有忘记他的本事。 随着一声加强的叹息，Maedhros靠回到垫子上，紧张的情绪终于从他疲惫的身体上消失了，尽管他的眼睛里仍然流露着悲伤。  
Maglor温柔地用舌头顺他的勃起尖端小心翼翼地舔舐，仿佛如果不这么做，这个幻觉就会消失; 他试图集中注意力在他正在做的事情上，但是发现这很难，因为Maedhros一直凝视着他，好像寻找任何反对的迹象一样。但是没有，尽管被绑起的双手仍然感觉有点奇怪，但算不上不适，更不是疼痛， Maglor在通常情况下更喜欢肢体接触。他已经发现自己正渴望去触摸，去爱抚他不能触摸的东西，他不由自主地走神了。

“你有一张多么美妙嘴啊！” 在Tirion的一次表演之后曾经有人评价道。现在，这句话又浮现在他的脑海中，当他跪在他兄长身前，吞吐着他的阴茎，他惊喜地注意到对方正在快感的冲击下发出含义不清的话语。  
他很快发现自己的头在平稳地上下移动，舌头摩擦着阴茎背部的血管，吮吸，亲吻，一边吮吸一边亲吻，直到他设法让从Maedhros的嘴唇里逼出一句呻吟，让他绷紧的肌肉随之弯曲; 但除此之外，Maedhros依然隐忍镇定，好像他在害怕失控。  
Maglor更加努力，当他凹下脸颊，另一声呻吟是他得到的奖励。一缕缕黑发挂在他的脖子和脸上。

他知道他应该在这些想法进入他脑海的那一刻就赶走它们，但是他没有; Maedhros的眼睛现在半闭着，头向后仰，呼吸起伏不平。 诸神啊，他在柔和的金色火焰中显得如此美丽。但与此同时，他也好奇对方是否在假装是他们的堂弟跪在他面前。Maglor知道，他们的长相并没有多大的不同，他们有着瀑布似的披散在宽阔的肩膀上的黑发，，浓密的睫毛，锐利的眼睛，并且正顺从地向上望着。当然，他希望Maedhros看到的是自己，是Kanafinwë Makalaurë，是那个几乎陪伴他一生的人，那个在夜深人静时抚摸自己时假装那是他兄长的手的人，那个常常发现自己跪在Maedhros面前，至少在他的梦中和幻想中如此的人。  
尽管Maglor不能抚慰自己，但仅仅是看见Maedhros，看见他的前额在火光中闪闪发光，眼睛在极乐中暂时闭上的景象，就让他觉得自己的阴茎越来越硬。他是那么美丽，一种不同形式的美丽，是的，但当他的脸颊因为下体收到的爱抚而变得绯红，他是无论如何都是美丽的，。  
不久，Maglor感到自己正漂浮在现实外的世界里，那里只有迷乱的声音、无声的呻吟和刺激他继续的轻声喘息。他又一次改变了自己的位置，半直起身来。现在他的脑袋在Maedhros两腿之间的角度更适合他的计划，也许是他一直以来的计划——只要他的兄弟允许。他猛地吸了一口气，然后埋下头，尽可能地吞下了Maedhros阴茎，几乎抵住了喉咙。当他哥哥喘气时，他又做了一次，露出微弱的一下笑容。Maedhros沉重的呼吸充满了房间，淹没了之前持久不散的寂静，作为回应，Maglor感到自己的裤子变得太紧太潮湿，大量唾液和前液正顺着他的嘴唇和下巴流下来。  
他加快节奏，迅速地抬起低头，使劲地吮吸着，直到他感到嘴唇咩燃烧，脸颊酸疼。

在此之前，Maedhros表现的相当被动，但当他试图吞下尽可能多的阴茎时，他发现他的兄弟的手插进了他的头发，一声呻吟逃脱了他的嘴巴 。  
现在Maglor的呼吸很浅，就像Maedhros的一样，他再次努力地吞下他哥哥的阴茎，直到它的顶端碰到他的喉咙后部。这时Maedhros以一种他从未听过的方式呻吟着自己的名字，这种声音让他后背上的毛发立起，让他回应着颤抖，他确信自己一生中从来没有听到过比这更美妙的声音。

“下流，”Maglor一边想，一边暂停了几秒钟，但只是为了再次重复动作。透过他的睫毛，他向上看见Maedhros破碎的表情，闪闪发光的眼睛，分开的双唇，和沾满了汗珠的额头。 他哥哥嘴唇抽动好像在哭，但他没有，他只是包含感情地凝视着他，好像要永远记住他弟弟跪在他面前的样子。  
Maglor知道自己的唾液流到了外衣上，但他一点也不关心; 他感觉自己在发光，在漂浮，在天空中翱翔。唯一重要的是麻木Maedhros的内疚和悲伤，把它们赶走，哪怕只是片刻。

对方臀部的扭动让他知道自己离成功已经不远了，他发现自己正含着他哥哥的阴茎微笑。  
当他加快节奏时，对方的手指也握紧了他的头发，一种眩晕感威胁着要淹没他。现在Maedhros的喘息在他上方正逐渐转为呻吟。他试图再吞下Maedhros的阴茎，他成功了，他的鼻子紧紧地贴在他兄弟的骨盆周围柔软的皮肤上。按住他后脑的手是如此有力，让他挣扎着想逃脱。  
然而，Maedhros的表情值得他所有的努力，哽咽和窒息。  
他短暂地后退呼吸，但是在他吸第二口气之前，他发现自己被一股力量猛地前拉，直到他的嘴唇紧紧地贴住Maedhros的勃起。Maglor并不介意——恰恰相反，只要他的兄弟能够至少暂时忘记他不得不经历的一切，让他做什么都行。  
脑后的强力让无声的泪水开始在 Maglor 的眼睛里聚集，但这并不重要。他顺从地吞咽、吮吸，即便在咽反射下想要呕吐和咳嗽，他把Maedhros推向高潮的边缘，不停地吸吮、轻哼、咳嗽。在此之前，他从未体验过这种如此强烈、如此惊人的激情，这是超越了言语的能力。  
他甚至认为他可以仅仅靠看着Maedhros的样子高潮。  
“Kano，”Maedhros在他上面呜咽，呼吸变得更加急促和尖锐，“求你……” ，但随后一连串的呻吟淹没了话语，Maglor感到他兄弟的身体收紧了。

随着最后一声呻吟，Maedhros射精了，他的臀部抬起，在极乐的高潮中迷失了自我，然后精液从他兄弟的嘴里溢出。Maglor的眼泪又一次从他通红的脸颊上流下，因为Maedhros把他的手指按进他的头皮里，用力地压着他，越来越紧，直到最后一滴精液射完。  
欣赏Maedhros高潮是一件令人愉快的事情，Maglor想着，吞下每一滴液体 (他也没有别的选择) ，他的兄弟的肌肉最终因为释放而卸去力量，放开了他。他气喘吁吁地向上凝视着，沉醉于此刻，因为这么多年来第一次，尽管Maedhros的皮肤上仍布满了伤疤，但他的脸上愁云似乎消散了，他又成为了那个半个 Tirion 都曾仰慕过的年轻精灵，闪光的红发，高高的颧骨，皮肤像大理石一样白皙。

很长一段时间里，Maglor除了屏住呼吸，沉浸在引起了Maedhros高潮的狂喜中之外，什么也没做。他多么希望拥抱他，他想，但是突然之间，他兄弟的表情从喜悦变得黯淡，充满忧愁。Maglor还没来得及弄明白发生了什么，眼泪就从Maedhros绯红的脸颊上流了下来，呜咽声打破了寂静。这场景令人心痛——他如此渴望把他拉近，让他的手抚摸他的短发，直到他兄弟的哭泣平息下来。但他不能，他的双臂仍然被绑在身后。  
“对不起，对不起，”Maedhros似乎迷失在自己的痛苦和快乐里，他没有想起要解开他手腕上的绳子。 “我很抱歉，”他重复道。  
Maglor甚至不知道他为什么道歉。  
因为射在了他嘴里？因为行他们刚才所行之事？  
“谢谢你，”Maglor喘息着站起，嘴唇上还带着口水和几滴精液，他兄长的味道仍在他的舌头上挥之不去。他微笑着靠近，轻轻地吻了兄长的嘴，他说的每一个字都是认真的。 “别为我自愿的提议道歉，但你能——请你——帮个忙解开我的手吗？”  
“当然，”Maedhros在他们的嘴唇分开后立刻说道，很抱歉自己没有想起这一点。 “我…… ”他试图补充，但是一旦手臂和双手重新获得自由，他的弟弟立即打断了他。  
“不，”Maglor摇头，抱住他兄长的脖子，“别道歉了，亲吻我吧。”  
Maedhros毫不犹豫地歪了歪头，闭上双眼，然后靠过来，用嘴唇盖住了Maglor的，Maglor似乎在他的爱抚中融化了。

“哦，Nelyo，”他最后坐在他身边，把他拉近，低声说，“我在这里; 我一直在，过去如此，将来亦然。永远不要忘记这一点，好吗? ”  
Maedhros只是点了点头，然后把脸埋进兄弟的肩膀，眼泪仍是止不住地往下掉。Maglor把他们的手指缠绕在一起，轻声地说: “我会一直在你身边，直到最后。”


End file.
